A Journey To The Past
by dieYoungorliveForever
Summary: Let's just go a little bit deeper on Liz and Patty's past before meeting Kid.I dont know what else to say, I suck at summaries. Kid x Liz. Got inspired after I randomly heard Because Of You by Kelly Clarkson, but this is not a song fic. Hope you like it.


_**I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER (duh)**_

_**well... I hope you like this one...**_

_**I've been lately obsessed with Liz and Patty's history, so I decided to invent a little bit xD**_

_**1**_

_**2**_

_**3**_

_**GO!**_

* * *

><p>It's been 1 year now since me and my little sister, Patty, met Kid for the first time. Since that day our lives changed immensely.<p>

And today 11 years a go was the worst day of my life, the day that I would never forget and forgive. Every year there's this special date that I just close myself to everybody around me, and sits in the closest park bench I find.

But this time is different, this is the very first time that this day comes and I actually have a _room._ A place where every normal girl goes to when starts feeling depressed and sad and just locks her in there for hours. And that is exactly what I did.

I woke up it was about 10a.m. I wasn't feeling hungry; I wasn't in the mood of being _social_. I knew I was sad and in a bad mood, and I just didn't want to be rude with Kid or Patty for no reason (on their point of view, of course).

So here I am, lying in my bed just trying to put my thoughts in order.

"_Gosh, I hate her so much"_ I thought as tears feel from my eyes, remembering every single detail of that stupid day. Why do I have to remember everything? I just want to forget that.

But I can't.

I cried remembering the look on my face, the look on _her _face.

All my memories suddenly got interrupted when I heard the knock on my door.

"Hey Liz, are you okay? We didn't even see you today. It is 4p.m already… don't you want to get out of your room for a little bit?" said Kid.

_Shit, I totally forgot about Kid. _

Dealing all these years just with Patty was easy, since we lived in the streets she used to hang around in the city a lot, so she didn't see or hear me crying. Let's just say that Patty isn't the more observant person in the world.

But Kid, well this guy can even tell that if a frame is a half inch more inclined to the left. He pays attention to everything and everyone around him, and just stays in silence. He's indeed the most amazing person that I've ever met and I'm so glad he took us to his home and… God damn it I'm starting to cry again...

All of a sudden I hear my door being strongly opened and Kid appears expressing worry on his face.

"Liz! You didn't hear me any of the thousands times I called you? Don't worry me like that! I thought you were not passing well or fainting and…. Wait, are… you…crying?"

He sat next to me and couldn't stop looking at me.

"It's nothing, really" I lied as I hiccupped.

"Nothing? It doesn't seem like it is nothing to me. You can't trust me?" He asked as he kept staring me with those beautiful hazel eyes.

Of course I trusted him; I trust my life with him. But how could I tell that? It's just too much… I don't want him to see me with others eyes. I don't want things to change. But at the same time…

I took away the tears of my face and finally found a place to start telling him…

"Kid, how much do you know about me and Patty?"

"Well… I know that you two used to live in the streets… used to steal people…"

"Do you know how we did end up living in the streets?"

He made a 'no'with his head.

"If…. If I tell you, you won't see me the same way. You know, Kid, I trust you, I really do. It's not just because I want to keep it a secret from you… it's just that… I don't want things to change"

"Things won't change. I won't see you any different than I already see now. What happened in the past doesn't matter; if it was any different you wouldn't be who you are today."

I smiled, he was so sweet sometimes.

"Okay… I'll tell you the story of Patty and I"

There was one time when Patty and I actually had a home, but it was nothing like this one we have now.

It was so much simple and smaller. There was only one room that belonged to our mother, a tiny bathroom, and a small living room where Patty and I used to sleep. We were poor, very poor.

We lived with our mother, and she never loved or wanted us. The fact is that our mom was a whore, and Patty and I are the daughters of one of the many cases of hers. Patty and I are just half sisters; we only share the same mom. We have absolutely no idea who is my dad or Patty's dad.

As I said before, our mother never wanted to have us; the two of us are just a completely accident and a lack of care in part of our parents. With that, my mom never saw us as her _daughters_, and never treated us as such a thing. She continued living her life perfectly normal like nothing has ever happened. She didn't feed us daily and there were days she wouldn't even look at us.

Well, I'm 3 years older than Patty, so I started to realize what this woman was doing when Patty was about 2 years old.

Things started to get more difficult. I didn't care with the fact that she didn't take care of me, and didn't give me food when I was starving for days. But I did care about Patty a lot, so when I saw that Patty was starting or about to get ill of absence of food or any other cares that she needed, I came to that woman and faced her. I started being a rebel kid, me and my mother used to fight every single day, and sometimes it got so ugly that she hit me. I just couldn't believe that every penny she got with her dirty job she wouldn't spend a single one to take care of her 2 years old daughter.

And so…that is when it all started.

One night, I realized that Patty was burning of fever. I got desperate, and started crying. My little sister was already starving, and now she was very ill. I had to do something.

I escaped home that night and stole lots of things. I got the medicine that Patty needed and the food we both needed for days. I realized that day that if I didn't take that life, my sister and I would simply die.

When Patty reached the age of 5, she started helping me with the thefts. I tried my best not to involve her on crimes, but sometimes I couldn't do everything all by myself. Also, we discovered something amazing about us… we could turn into weapons, so we really needed each other.

Our lives started being like that. Since our mom spent the whole day out doing God knows what, Patty and I spent the whole day on the streets just committing crimes and stealing things. With our ability of turning into weapons, when I was about 10 and Patty 7, we were already the most feared thieves of the city, just two kids. We were always back home before our mother; she couldn't know the truth about us.

But one day things didn't end so well. Patty and I were coming back home from a hard day in the city, but when we got there,10 police man were in front of our door, and our mother was with them.

One of them said to our mother that we were being looked for a long time, and asked if that woman was really our mother or just a person that we lived with.

She said…

"_Take them. I'm not the mother of these two girls. They are absolutely nothing to me"_

And with that, Patty and I got arrested.

This was the worst day of my life. I will never forget the look that she gave when she said that. The worse is that she felt released, like she had finally found a way to get rid of me and my little sister. I'll never and ever forget that face.

It was a thunderstorm when Patty and I were put behind the bars.

We were scared, we couldn't stop crying and being desperate.

Suddenly, we looked at each other and we knew what he had to do.

"_You sure about this, Patty?"_

"_That's the only way" _

So, Patty swiftly transformed into a gun and I just started to shoot on every single person I saw…. until Patty and I were totally free from jail.

I had other people's blood all over my body… I got insane and crazy that night.

After we escaped, the thunderstorm continued, and Patty and I needed a place to sleep…which became the very first alley we found.

Beginning from this day, Patty and I officially became street girl thieves, and we came from thieves to worse, especially me. I started to try to cure that depression and anger I had of our mother with drugs and alcohol. There were days that the effect of the drugs and drinks had so much impact on me that when I saw a person that seemed suspicious, or wanted something from me… I just killed her.

There was one night, I was already 15 and Patty 12, when something had happen that not even Patty knows it yet. I was walking alone in an alley, and I saw a woman I wanted to rob. Even though I wasn't with Patty, I had a knife and I pointed its gaff in the woman's throat.

"_Pass the money and everything right now if you don't want things to get ugly"_ I said with a cigarette on my mouth.

The woman gave a small laugh.

"_I don't think this is funny"_ I said impatiently and approaching the knife to her neck.

"_You didn't change a single thing huh, Elizabeth. Huh… even though I didn't like you I gave you such a beautiful name"_

The cigarette fell from my mouth. I took the knife away from her, but rapidly got it back near her neck with more anger.

"_You shouldn't even be alive" _I said

"_So go ahead and kill me, your own mother"_

"_You're not my mother. A mother wouldn't have done what you did to us"_

"_Giving you to the cops? Oh please, I was teaching you a lesson. Thou shall not steal, remember?"_

The anger started to take control of me so hard.

"_Don't come to me saying about the 10 commandments, you free dirty whore. If you had cared just a little bit about me and Patty we wouldn't have had to steal a single fucking thing, and YOU KNOW THAT."_

The woman just laughed and sounded completely calm, even though I was just one inch closer to cut her throat out.

"_You know, Liz… you say you hate me and stuff, but now we are not that different. We are both living a wrong life"_

I took away my knife of her neck slowly.

"_Don't…you…ever…say…that…I'm…like you. You live a wrong life because you chose it. Even though you had two daughters to take care of, you just thought about yourself. You always only think about yourself. The truth is that YOU'RE NOT PATTY'S MOTHER, I AM. I STARTED THIS LIFE OF A THIEVE BECAUSE I DIDN'T WANT MY LITTLE SISTER TO DIE. AND GUESS WHAT, EVEN THOUGH I HAVE NO HOME, HAVE DRUGS AND DRINKING ISSUES, AND I'M STARVING FOR WEEKS, PATTY IS ALIVE AND FINE, AND SHE TURNED INTO A BEAUTIFUL GIRL THAT YOU WON'T HAVE THE MERIT TO SAY THAT YOU CREATED, BUT I DID. SO NO, I'M ABSOLUTELY NOTHING LIKE YOU"_

My mother just gave me a small smile without looking inside my eyes, and just said:

"_Good to see you, Liz"_ then, she left.

Saying that made me feel so much better that I started crying of happiness. I finally felt like I had finally faced her. Then I saw Patty coming and she was smiling, as always. She asked me what was wrong, and I just answered that I loved her and after that I hugged her. Since that day my life started to get a little bit better.

Little by little I started cutting on drugs and drinking, and I was finally done with the killings. We still were known as the most dangerous thieves of Brooklyn, but at least people didn't see us as killers anymore.

And so… two years more passed and then came the day that we met you, Kid.

I couldn't believe I told him everything, even that part that not even Patty knew. When I started talking about that day Patty and I got arrested, the worst day of my life, I started crying again and he started holding my hand. He still didn't let it go.

He was looking at me with the same way before this whole talk. It seemed like he understood. But how?

"So… your opinion about me didn't change at all? You can be sincere, Kid… I'll totally understand. I know my past isn't such a… beautiful thing to look at"

"Well… yes, Liz… I think it might changed a little bit"

I promised him I would understand, so I hold my cry so freaking much.

Still holding my hand, he told me looking right into my eyes:

"You're so much stronger than I already thought you were. You're just… your whole life you only cared about Patty, and only at the age of 5 you started acting like a mother to her and-"

"Wait… you are saying that you are seeing me _better_ than you already did?"

"Liz, don't be ashamed of your past. Everybody has their slips sometimes, but you went through them and continued taking care of you and of Patty. You're the most brave, and amazing girl I have ever met…. _Damn I couldn't love you more_"

_I couldn't love you more_

When he realized what he said he took a step back and covered his mouth.

I raised an eyebrow, and I asked curious:

"What did you say?"

"Nothing" He answered blushed, with his hand still covering his mouth

"Kid? Did I just hear you saying that you love me?" I questioned as I got closer to him

"No…I…well…"

I gave him a kiss on the cheek and said:

"cause me too" I said blushing

He looked at me confused, and I smiled.

"Really?" He said

"Yep"

We stayed in silence for a minute.

"Hey, Liz?"

"Yes?"

"Would you mind if I gave you a real kiss now?"

I smiled.

"Not at all"

He came closer to me, and before he did it, I said:

"Thanks, Kid..for everything"

Then, we kissed.

All of a sudden we hear the door open and it's… WHAT THE FUCK IT'S BLACK STAR.

_He looked at us._

_We looked at him._

…

_Awkward._

….

He didn't seem chocked, just pissed.

Then he just closed the door and then we heard him screaming:

GOD DAMN IT SOUL YOU WON THE BET, THEY REALLY WERE MAKING OUT.

We looked at each other for a moment, and smiled. We left the room to see our friends still holding hands.

Together.

_Now I knew I wasn't alone anymore._

* * *

><p><strong><em>So what did you think? I kinda liked this one...<em>**

**_don't forget to leave a review_**

**_you win a cookie :D_**


End file.
